Once upon a Winter's Night
by XxItsSoColdxX
Summary: The story of how Russia became as he is.Warning! Sadness occurs. I suck at summaries...  I will right more chapters only if i get reviews.


A dim fire crackled in the hearth, and Ivan shivered. He was playing with his worn wooden blocks, and listening to his momma sing as she washed the dinner dishes. His father was carving a new toy for him, and Ivan was happy. His father stands up and sees little Ivan shivering. "Malyenki dyavol, you are cold, da?" Ivan nods," I will go get more wood so my boy won't freeze." His father puts on his fur hat and boots, and walks out of the room. Ivan toddles over to his mother," Momma, why do I hurt all the time now?" He pulls up the sleeve of his shirt to show her the horrible scars and bruises that developed recently. She tears up, and holds him gently to her," You'll not understand Ivan, but Russia is in turmoil. It is fighting against itself, and you reflect its condition."

Ivan nods, but he doesn't quite grasp what she's saying. Suddenly, he heard hoof beats thunder to a halt near his home. His momma goes to the window, and a volley of gunshots ring out. Ivan is scooped up by his momma and he hears men shouting outside, speaking of revolution, and a new country to rise from the ashes. Momma opens the cellar hatch, and pushes Ivan down the ladder. "Stay silent doragaja, and everything will be ok." Ivan huddles in the darkness, with tears streaming down his pale cheeks. The door slams open, and a strange man speaks. "Where is the boy. Surrender him, and you will walk free.'' Momma calmly asks" What boy? No child lives here." Ivan heard a stinging sound, and his momma cries out." Lying dog! There are toys and books strewn about, and expect us to believe your lies!"

Ivan hears his momma scream, and a thump. The men talk briefly, mostly about how cold it is, and how to find the country, and leave. Once the hoof beats fade, little Ivan climb up and peeks out from the cellar. His mother struggles to stand, a scarlet stain spreading from her tummy. Ivan shrieks, and runs over to her. She grasps his chin, and orders " Listen to me Ivan, listen well! Get the horse, and go get your sisters from the neighbors. Let me explain, you are Russia, the country those men hate so much. They want the USSR, so you must either become that, or be killed to pave the way for the new nation. Ukraine will help you grow up, but you will always be the strongest. Protect Belarus, keep her safe. Now go! I'll be ok doragaja…..I'll be alright."

Ivan runs to the stables, and on the way he find his father. Ivan runs over to him, "Pappa,wake up! Pappa?" Then the child notices the small holes in his fathers head, and the red blood melting the snow. Ivan is sobbing now, unable to see. He trips, and stumbles into the stable wall, causing his nose to gush. He scoops up some snow to staunch the flow of warm blood. He gets the horse out, and struggles to mount the beast who is at least 5 times his size. He grabs its mane, and gallops off to his neighbor's house through the blizzard. The wind stings his face, and his small body is soon numb. He slows in front of the small house, and bangs on the door screaming. His elder sister, Ukraine, opens the door." What is it little brother, What's happened?"

Ivan recounts the horrors with the best of his young mind. Ukraine grabs baby Belarus, only just born, and flees to the horse. She mounts up, and the neighbor tosses Ivan up behind her. Belarus is tucked between the saddle horn and the horses strong neck." Hold on Ivan, don't fall!" They gallop home, and Ukraine bursts through the door, setting Belarus on a blanket. The fire has died, so Ivan runs to get a new log, to warm Momma. When he gets back, she is collapsed in her rocker, with a sobbing Ukraine asking her questions a language Ivan doesn't know. Momma sees him, and beckons

him to her side. "I'm not going to be around much longer Ivan, so listen well. You must harden your heart, and be strong to survive becoming the USSR. You are a big boy, but young, so at 8 years old you must act like a man. You may have to do things that scare you, or you don't understand. Do them! Be strong, and fearless. No matter what, you will be a superpower in the end. Rival anyone who dares to challenge Russia, and tolerate nothing. Crush your opposition, but make friends Ivan. Choose them wisely, for they may be friends second, and pawns first. Live well my little comrade."

Momma unwinds her pale pink scarf, and nestles it around his neck. It is so long, it trails on the floor." Wear this proudly, and remember me by it." She fells her stomach and cries out. " Bring me my baby, Ukraine, and you come too." Belarus is laid beside her, and Momma sighs. "Love each other my children, love fiercely. Live together, and even when apart, remember you are family." Her voice falters at the end and she closes her eyes. "Remember I loved you, as did your father. We may have been hard on you, but you are strong now**.**Do svidaniya, doragajas."

Her breathing slows, then ceases. Belarus screams, Ukraine sobbs, and tears stream down Ivan's cheeks. He thinks to him self, " I will always be strong, not only for my momma, but for me. If I must be the USSR, then they will feel my anger, my pain. I will rule, harshly. No man, or nation, will stand up to me, I will crush them all! They will all become one with Russia, kolkolkol. They will fear me, but I will remain a child forever, since my childhood was stolen away from me." He strokes the soft wool of his scarf, thinking about the future, and never forgetting the past.

Translations-

Malyenki dyavol/ Little devil

Da/ yes

Doragaja/ darling

Do svidaniya/ Until we meet again


End file.
